This application claims the priority of German Application No. 198 06 147.1, filed Feb. 14, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a switch arrangement for controlling a principal function and at least one secondary function which can be activated whenever the principal function is activated.
Such switch arrangements are known in a great number of applications relating to controls and regulators, for example. For multiple principal and secondary functions, however, these switch arrangements suffer from the problem of failing to provide a user with the ability to maintain an optimum view of the arrangement of the controls. This applies to the situation where the controls of all the principal and secondary functions are within a user's sight. This is due to, depending on the application, the fact that the number of controls can become comparatively great. Furthermore, the user is required to perform a number of routines, if he is to retain an overview of an increasingly great number of controls indicating which principal and secondary functions can or cannot be actuated. Conventionally, a user guide is provided which essentially consists of the appropriate information pertaining to the present setting of the switches, as indicated on a display. In the guise of providing help to the user, this display indicates which principal and secondary functions can be operated by which specific control. It is possible in such a system, for example, to provide for a multiple use of a control. In essence, depending upon the momentary state of the switches, several functions can be activated via this control. The function that can be engaged in a given moment is indicated on the display.
It is furthermore known to arrange the controls directly on the display. Here, the display is in the form of a so-called touch screen. In such a display an evaluation can be made as to whether and at which point the display is to be touched by a user. Because the controls are indicated at various positions on the display, it is possible to estimate which switch functions are to be employed. Such a touch screen provides an especially striking arrangement of the displayed information and the controls that are shown.
Such systems are used, for example, in control stations from which specifications are to be issued via which comparatively complex systems are controlled or regulated. Furthermore, such systems are known for use in information systems in which management is to be performed by the user (including users who are less familiar with handling technical systems). This applies, for example, in museums or similar institutions which address themselves to a comparatively broad range of public, but where the public is to be given information in an attractive form, i.e., without information overload. The user can gradually select the information that interests him (in this instance).
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a switch system, in which one or more secondary functions can be combined with a switchable principal function, which has a clear, appealing layout. It is also an objective of the invention to provide a control arrangement which is rational. To this end, in order to achieve a clear and appealing layout of the apparatus on which the controls are arranged, it is important to provide a limited number of visible controls.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by a switch system according to the invention, in which the control or controls for switching the at least one secondary function are concealed by a cover when the principal function is not activated, and when the principal function is activated, the cover of the control or controls for operating the at least one secondary function is shifted such that the control or controls become visible and accessible.
As a result, the controls of the secondary functions are not visible at a time when the secondary functions cannot be operated, since the principal function has not been activated. This proves especially advantageous in systems where the number of available secondary functions is limited, because the number of the controls that are to be concealed by the cover when the principal function is inactive is also limited. In general, therefore, the cover does not become too large overall, and the distance which the cover needs to move in order to reveal the controls (i.e., make them visible and accessible and then cover them again) remains optimal.
In operating the system, the user is not confronted with a great number of controls with which he must first become familiar in order to determine which control produces which function. Instead, the user sees only the controls by which functions can also be activated. In comparison to the known switch systems, it is advantageous in that conventional switches can still be used in the manner as set forth in the subject matter according to the present invention. Especially when the number of primary and secondary functions is limited, very little of the technical coverage of a display (especially a touch screen) is utilized. In view of this, it appears that the touch-screen technique is comparatively expensive when used in such applications. In comparison, a less costly solution is achieved by the present invention. By using conventional controls, the possibility is created for a tactile feedback of the operation of a particular control.
In an embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, the cover is mechanically connected to the control for activating the principal function. Thus, the movement of the cover is performed directly without any other intervention, by operating the control which actuates the principal function.
In an embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, the cover is simultaneously the control which serves as a handle for activating the principal function. A switch arrangement of this kind is especially suitable for operating the hood of a motor vehicle, because with this switch arrangement the function to be operated can be marked on the button of the switch in an obvious manner, as well as its movement when the switch is operated.
In yet another embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, the control for activating the principal function is a sliding switch. Thus, it is possible to make the cover and its movement especially simple.
In still another embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, the control for activating the principal function is a rotary switch. Since the cover amounts to a portion of the circular area over which it passes when rotated, an especially space-saving arrangement of the switches is possible.
In another embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, the cover conceals sectors of a circle around the axis of rotation of the rotary switch. Here, the cover rotates with the rotary switch when the latter is operated. The result is a simple structural configuration of the switch arrangement and a simultaneous use of conventional controls which the user is familiar with.
In a further embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, the control or controls are designed for the operation of the at least one secondary function as a pushbutton switch, toggle switch or momentary contact switch. In the case of the controls for the secondary function or functions, this results in the possibility of using controls which the user is familiar with.
In another embodiment of the switch arrangement according to the invention, different principal functions can be activated via the principal function control (according to its position). Here, the cover is moved in correspondence to the positions of this control such that controls of available secondary functions which can be operated depending upon the principal function that has been activated are visible and accessible.
With this switch arrangement, a plurality of principal functions can be operated via a single control. Controls of secondary functions become visible and accessible depending on the principal function that is activated. Depending on which position the principal function control assumes, these controls therefore become exposed or covered.
In accordance with another embodiment of the switch arrangement of according to the invention, when the principal function is deactivated, the corresponding secondary functions are positively deactivated when their controls become covered by the cover. This occurs as the control of the principal function is moved to the "OFF" position. This deactivation can directly occur when the switch operation is started by directly moving the control of the principal function to the "OFF" position. In a similar manner, it is conceivable (in the case of a toggle switch, for example) to provide for a positive operation of the secondary function control by the cover when the cover passes over this switch. The deactivation is then initiated by the operation of the control of the secondary function, which in turn is caused by deactivating the principal function.
Contemplated embodiments of the switch arrangement according to the invention are used in a motor vehicle, for example.
Specifically, in a motor vehicle, it has proven advantageous for only those controls to be visible by which a switching function can be exercised, even a momentary one. This can give the user a quick orientation. This is especially advantageous when the user is the driver himself, because when operating a switch he receives very little distraction from watching the traffic.
The switch arrangement can be used, for example, in a combination radio and cassette player. Here, the "radio" and "cassette" functions are the principal functions. When the "cassette" function is turned on, the controls of the secondary functions which relate to the fast-forward, rewind, record, start and stop keys as well as the cassette eject button become visible and accessible. If desired, a CD player can be controlled as an additional principal function, the choice of tracks being again a secondary function.
Another application in a motor vehicle can be, for example, the operation of one or more opening means.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.